You Deserve More
by appleheather
Summary: My take on BB's first time. This could fit anywhere in series so far.


**Title: You Deserve More**

**Author:** appleheather

**Warnings:** This is a story for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!! IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO NOT READ IT!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Bones_ or anything connected to it.

**Summary:** My idea of their first time!! BB - shipper! Be kind this is my first rated-M piece. This was written over a year ago. It may seem a little disconnected to today's BONES world but I still wanted to share it.

**Rating:** The rating is M because of sexual relationship of characters.

Temperance fiddled with her keys in her frantic struggle to open the door to her apartment. Finally the lock turned and the door opened to her relief. She grabbed the person standing behind her by the lapels of his suit jacket and dragged him into her apartment. He kicked the door shut with a slam behind them. Seeley grabbed Temperance by her waist from behind and pulled her into his strong embrace by wrapping his arms around her waist. Temperance placed her arms on top of his wound around her waist rubbing her hands gently from side-to-side along his arms. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Bones?"

"Please don't call me Bones right now." Temperance pulled away from him and starting pacing across her living room stopping at the windows on the opposite side of the room.

Seeley followed her across the room and stood behind her resting a hand on each shoulder. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Temperance?"

Temperance turned around and got lost in his dark eyes with her piercing blue ones. "You are not leaving here until we make love. In fact you're not leaving here tonight at all."

Seeley wrapped his arms around her back and held her. "I wasn't planning on leaving afterwards. I'm not the kind of guy who does a 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am'. I always spend the night. It's what any woman I'm with deserves. It's what every woman deserves. Most important, it's what you deserve." As he said those words he made sure to look deep into eyes.

"Wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am?" Temperance showed her blank stare that always came when she didn't understand some part of pop culture.

"I'm not the kind of guy who has sex with a woman and then just leaves because I've gotten what I needed from her." Seeley continued to hold her.

"Seeley, I never thought you were that type of guy. I think more of you than that. Why do you think I think so little of you?" Temperance said this with all the emotion in her heart. "I care about you, Seeley." She moved out of his arms and gazed out the window looking at the city below. The emotions were too strong, too much.

"I care about you too. I don't think you think little of me. I just wanted you to know how I feel about these things. I know you require words as well as actions." He gazed out the window standing just behind her without touching knowing she needed the space right now.

"Seeley, you communicate better with actions than you do words. Your actions have shown me what type of man you are better than anything you've ever said to me."

"Temperance, come here." He said this as a request not an order.

Temperance turned around from the city and walked into his open arms laying her cheek against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. She raised her head and look into his eyes tilting her head to one side, waiting. Seeley read the invitation and took the initiative. He placed a soft, tentative kiss to her lips. He felt her lips respond to the kiss. Seeley took her face into his hands. He then took her lips into a gentle, firm kiss. Temperance responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. They kissed gently for a few moments enjoying the sensation of lips against lips.

Seeley moved his hands from her face and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight against him without breaking the kiss. Temperance gasped when she realized the effect their kissing had had on Seeley. Seeley took advantage of her gasp by sliding his tongue into her open mouth. Their tongues dueled as the kissing sped up and went from explorative to passionate to hard. They were kissing so hard that breathing was becoming difficult. They both pulled back to catch their breath.

Seeley noticed her swollen, rosy lips wet with the moisture of their kiss. "Do you know how beautiful your lips look once they've been kissed properly?"

Temperance giggled at his comment. "You look pretty sexy wearing my lip gloss," she teased. "Come on, let's go." Temperance took Seeley's hand and led him towards her bedroom door.

Seeley stopped her for a moment. He pulled her in for another kiss. This one was slow and leisurely. Seeley nibbled at her lips softly as she did the same to his. He let his tongue lick at her lips gently seeking entrance into her warm mouth. His tongue explored her mouth. Their tongues gently dueled each other. Seeley ended the kiss by gently sucking her bottom lip and then puling away taking her by the hand. They entered her bedroom.

Seeley closed the door behind them. It was like someone had turned a switch on because they finally sprung into action. In seconds they were in each other's arms totally devouring each other, kissing each other using lips and tongues.

Temperance was running her hands up and down Seeley's arms from shoulders to wrists feeling the hard, sculpted muscles underneath his clothing. She eventually slipped her hands underneath his suit jacket and slid it down his arms and to the floor. She then skimmed her hands up the hard muscles of his back and clasped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss passionately.

Seeley's hands were resting on her waist massaging small circles while he nibbled down the side of her neck with small kisses. He ran his fingers down her hips along and to the bottom of her turquoise tunic. He lifted the bottom of her tunic up and over her head running his hands down her lifted arms. His hands finally rested behind her on the small of her back massaging lightly against the fabric of her black camisole. His lips again met hers.

After a few more kisses, Temperance pulled back and stared into Seeley's dark eyes with an intense look in her intense blue gaze.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked."

"No, oh, no, just go really slow," she said in a breathy voice full of desire. She began to unbutton his crisp white dress shirt one button at a time. Finally, she undid his cuffs and slid his shirt to the floor. Temperance ran her hands all over his firm, chiseled chest learning his shape.

Seeley let out a groan at feeling her hands all over his bare skin. He wanted to feel her against him bare skin to bare skin. Seeley pulled her camisole over her head and ran his hands up her arms caressing softly. He brought his head down and began to suckle at her ear whirling his tongue around the insides of her lobe. Seeley hooked his index fingers under the straps of Temperance's black satin bra and pulled the straps down off her shoulders resting his hands at her elbows. Brown eyes asked blue for permission to take the next step.

Temperance took his large hands in her smaller ones and placed his hands on her back near the clasp of her bra giving her answer. She then began to run her hands over his six-pack kissing around his navel. She nibbled her way up his chest leaving small red marks on behind her. He moaned softly and softy clutched at her auburn curls. She then sucked on the pulse of his neck and ran her tongue along his strong jaw line until her lips met his in a searching, open-mouthed kiss.

As they kissed again, Seeley undid the clasp of her bra without much trouble and pulled her bra off her arms baring her breasts to his greedy, awaiting eyes and loving hands. He took a breast in each hand and massaged her rosy nipples with his thumbs until they hardened. He then knelt and laved at each nipple with his lips and tongue until she let out a desire-filled sigh. Temperance thrust her hand through his dark hair. Seeley finally stood with a satisfied smirk on his face and before she could think swung her up into his strong arms.

Temperance led out a surprised yelp when she suddenly found herself being carried by him. Her hands grabbed his right shoulder and her cheek rested against his chest. She sighed in pleasure as she decided to enjoy leaning on someone else for once. Seeley, in her mind, was definitely strong enough, trustful enough and caring enough to lean on. A small part of her heart became his in that moment. She placed a soft kiss against his chin bringing his gaze down to her moisture- filled eyes.

Seeley was amazed to see the vulnerable, teary look in her eyes as he gently placed her on the bed and sat down next to her putting his arms around her shoulders. "Temperance, what's wrong? Are you O.K.?"

"I…I…think I just fell in … in love with you." Temperance looked down at the floor embarrassed of what she had just said.

Seeley hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her face up so he could look in her eyes. Her placed a soft peck to her lips and said, "Temperance, I do love you and have for a while."

Temperance looked up in awe then wonder then acceptance as a huge, genuine smile spread over her face. "You do?"

Seeley looked deep into her eyes and nodded his answer. He then took her head into his hands and pulled her face towards him rubbing his nose against hers Eskimo-kiss style. A smile so warm it could melt ice spread over his face as he gazed into her eyes.

"I love you too." It was said with some hesitation but it was her real, true heart speaking to him. "Please make love to me."

"With pleasure."

Seeley then stood next to the bed bringing Temperance up with him. He undid the button and zipper of her jeans and pulled them down to her ankles. She kicked them away. Temperance reached for his eagle belt buckle and undid his belt pulling it from the loops. It hit the floor. She looked down and realized the pain he was in when she took in the large bulge in the front of his black pants. Seeley unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and stepped out of them. They joined hers on the floor. They both stood looking at each other clad only in boxer-briefs and panties.

Seeley grabbed Temperance by the shoulders and pushed her down into the bed. He then removed his boxer-briefs standing before her in all his naked, masculine glory. He crawled on top of her liking the feel of bare skin on bare skin. Seeley pulled her in his arms kissing her passionately while torturing himself with her hard nipples against his bare chest. Temperance moaned loudly into his mouth, his name escaping her lips. The wetness between her legs was trapped by her black panties. She quickly wiggled around managing to remove the last barrier between them.

Seeley plunged his tongue in and out of her mouth building the start of a slow, erotic rhythm that would be elsewhere later. He ran a finger down her chest, across her abdomen and into the apex between her legs surrounded by auburn curls. She was so wet from all the foreplay that his finger slid in easily causing them both to moan in ecstasy. He messaged the inside of her core while his thumb rubbed her clit building an agonizing pressure. All of these actions were causing him to become harder and harder. His member looked like it would explode any minute it was so hard. Seeley, however, dealt with the pain and continued his sweet ministrations in her core causing her first orgasm to shatter through her.

She cried, "Seeley, please, please, I need you inside me now. Please make love to me. "She dug her fingers into his back gently as waves of pleasure washed over her until she calmed down. She then pulled his head down to hers using her tongue in his mouth to show him how she wanted him inside her. Temperance wrapped her fingers around his member and positioned him near her entrance.

Seeley thrust all the way into her with one slow, inch-by-inch, gentle thrust. The walls of her inner core spread and then tightened around him. She was hot and tight and wet inside, a perfect fit for him. They were finally one. He gave her a moment to adjust and then began to move his hips up and down pulling his member all the way out and in again. Temperance wrapped her legs around his hips and locked her ankles together to add to the pleasure of his thrusting.

Seeley set a slow, erotic pace for them as he thrust. He increased the speed until she was just starting to come over the edge into her second orgasm. He pulled out so he wouldn't follow her yet.

Temperance was flying, riding out the waves of her second orgasm. She came hard this time. She gently bit the pulse at the base of his neck as her hands grasped his buttocks kneading them. She had never felt such pleasure. She kissed him again, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, telling him what she wanted now.

Seeley entered her again. This time their pace was still gentle but urgent, both ready for the final release. They were kissing hard biting at each other's lips. Seeley felt the walls of her core tightening around his member until he thought he would be stuck inside her forever. She came for the third time gently and slow. Wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her. He finally let go and came inside her, his seed filling her core. Their kissing slowed as their breathing and heartbeat slowed. Soon Seeley collapsed on top of her satisfied and happy. Temperance enjoyed the weight of him on top of her, his spent member still inside her.

Seeley pulled out of her and rolled them over so she was on top of him. She rested her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her auburn curls. She placed a kiss on his chest and rubbed her hand along his abdomen. He kissed her temple and pulled the covers over them. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The light of morning filled the room. Seeley opened his dark eyes and beheld the most beautiful sight on top of him, curled against him for warmth. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and placed a kiss to her cheek. A pair of intense, piercing blue-green eyes then met his gaze. "Good morning, Beautiful." His charm smile met his lips as he winked at her.

"Hey! Seeley what's with you and nicknames? Bones? Beautiful?" She gave him a teasing smile and pecked his lips secretly enjoying the new part of his usual greeting.

"The first is a nickname. The second, I believe, they call a term of endearment, Sweetheart." He gave her his usual self-satisfied smirk.

"Oh, please, keep going." She smiled shyly at him showing her pleasure in his sweet words.

"Honey, Baby, Sweetie, Darling, Cupcake…"

"Please, no food names. Stick to the first one. I really like the first one, Handsome." She smiled a small smile joining in his game with all her heart. Her endearment was partially a tease but mainly a serious, caring word. She wanted to join his world, the world of normal people, as much as he had torn down her walls and become part of hers.

"I love you my Beautiful Bones." He pecked her lips with his own and pulled back playfully.

"I love you too, Seeley. But, Beautiful Bones?" Her face asked her question with just a bit of her usual blank, I-don't-get-this stare.

"You are the perfect mix, Temperance - the women I love, my partner, the women I love fighting with, and my friend. You are my Beautiful Bones, Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Temperance's eyes glistened with unshed tears of happiness as she kissed him gently. "You are perfect for me too Seeley Booth - my lover, my protector, the man who infuriates me with just a glance, and the man who has broken down the last of my walls. I want to love you forever. I hope I never break your heart. Don't ever let me build up my walls against you again."

"I had already planned on that. I want to get you out of the lab and introduce you to the real world. The only time you should be in the lab is when you are dealing with your bones, Bones." Seeley's dark eyes were full of honesty and love.

"I love you, Booth."

"I love you, Bones."

Seeley began to kiss Temperance again with a gentle passion that promised to always break down all walls and keep them in the real world.


End file.
